huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Arlon Marcozo
"You think I care about some grassroots uprising? Honey, I'm here for a paycheck". - Marcozo to Twenty-Seven Arlon Marcozo was a ex-marine and mercenary-for-hire operating on the planet Ballast after the end of the war with the Covenant. Biography Arlon Marcozo was born on Skopje in 2523. Little is known about Marcozo's early life, but it is known that he had joined the UNSC by at least 2552; as he was present during the Battle of Reach. Like Gregg Waller, Marcozo served under Captain Naomi Marres for the duration of the battle and possibly before as well in 13th Squad. Marcozo would be listed as MIA for a brief period during the Battle of Reach, lost beneath the rubble of a collapsed building. He would eventually be found in a comatose state and remained as such until the Human-Covenant War drew to a close. Unable to reenlist in the UNSC, Marcozo turned to mercenary work; a path that eventually led him to working for Howl Dominae of the Megalodon Corporation by 2555. Marcozo was exposed to partial Spartan IV augmentation and was outfitted with prototype Spartan gear. Battle of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria on Reach, Captain Marres and her squad were tasked with civilian evacuation in the night hours of the battle. As the Covenant siege worsened, many of the city's tall highrise towers began to either fall under Covenant control or began collapsing from subsequent damage. Captain Marres received an express order to head back to base; but as the team was boarding their Falcon, Marres ordered Marcozo to sweep the upper floors of the building they were on for any remaining civilians. Marcozo reentered the building which without warning collapsed with him inside. Miraculously, Marcozo survived the collapse but was trapped under the debris of the tower. he attempted to call out to Marres on the comms to be rescued but shortly after, a Covenant cruiser began to glass the city near the now airborne squad. Marres made the decision to leave Marcozo behind in order to save the rest of her team, effectively sentencing Marcozo to death. After nearly seven hours trapped beneath the collapsed building, Marcozo was found in a comatose state by a different UNSC asset and was finally rescued. Arlon remained in comatose until the end of the war with the Covenant. Huntress Sometime early in 2555, Marcozo began working as a private mercenary for the Megalodon Corporation. Hired by CEO, Howl Dominae, Arlon embarked on several missions to steal and amass UNSC equipment, weapons, armor and even vehicles. Some of the most noticeable stolen goods include a shipment of Spartan IV armor, augmentation serum and equipment, the bulk of which falling under the Recluse and Air Assault permutations. By October 2555, Dominae had decided Arlon had played his part in his scheme and attempted to let Marcozo walk away from the whole operation. Marcozo denied the attempts to do so, stating that only he could stop the mysterious Huntress that had been interfering with Megalodon's operations in the past few weeks. Dominae agreed to let Marcozo remain for the time being. On October 23rd, 2555 the Monolith Spartan Agent known as Twenty-Seven, or as the Huntress by the Megalodon Mercenaries, was deployed to finally track down and kill Marcozo. Having planned for her arrival, Marcozo used a series of traps and ambushes to indirectly hinder and/or kill her. Twenty-Seven eventually found her way into the store house where a massive amount of stolen UNSC equipment was being kept. Marcozo once gain met her in an ambush, even deploying a Mantis to try to stop her. Marcozo fled to the rooftop of the storehouse and requested an air left in order to escape. Dominae denied the request, officially severing ties with Marcozo and leaving him for dead. Twenty-Seven took Arlon by surprise on the roof, disarming him and holding him at gun point. Instead of killing him, Twenty-Seven demanded info on how he stole the equipment in the storehouse. reluctant to answer at first, Marcozo finally revealed that he alone had no interest in the heists and that the amassing of war tools was the work of a secret branch inside the UNSC. It's after this, Marcozo utters Twenty-Seven's real name, Naomi. Hearing her name sets the memory recall process into motion, destabilizing her mental state. After a barrage of information regarding her abandonment of him on Reach, Twenty-Seven loses control and fires her gun, killing Marcozo. Personality Arlon as he appears in Huntress is a straight-forward, to the point aggressor. He doesn't waste any time expressing his thoughts to those he talks with and often operates with a condescending and serious tone. During his interrogation, he spends the majority of the time ridiculing Twenty-Sevens inability to figure out the situation with his help and even mocks her choice to have her memory erased. Trivia * The casting call photo of Marcozo features a different variant of the Anubis helmet than the one seen in Huntress. * Marcozo reveals he knew who Twenty-Seven was and that he knew that Monolith was behind the hijackings. This reveal is most likely one of the reasons he was slated for elimination in the first place. * Despite wearing Spartan armor, Marcozo, like the other Megalodon henchmen, is not an actual Spartan. Category:Huntress Category:Characters Category:Megalodon Corp Category:Monolith